


【海城】Stockholm syndrome（上）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 2017年寫的城之內生日賀文先性後愛的髒髒小黃文，部分強制性交本文為2年前H文練筆，無法接受色情描寫者請務必慎入，或直接拉到最後一段看劇情。





	【海城】Stockholm syndrome（上）

一直以來，城之內總覺得自己是個不太幸運的人。

 

出生在破碎的家庭、父親中年失業、母親在面臨二擇一時選擇了帶妹妹離開，留他一個人面對知道妻子離開後盛怒而開始會對他施暴的父親，家道中落後變得一貧如洗，加上酗酒的父親毫無節制地在外揮霍豪賭欠下了好幾筆債務，使得他從小就要擔起整個家庭家計的重擔。

 

由於本身頭腦不聰明也沒什麼專長，所以即使高中畢業出了社會也只能找到一些靠勞力的兼差來維持溫飽，有時若在發薪日前急需用錢還可能要到工地做一晚粗活才不至於被斷水斷電。

 

這是個不管由誰來看都會覺得可憐的身世，城之內也相信雖然上天給了他這麼悲慘的出身，但如果他努力工作一定能彌補這些「比一般人還不幸運」的遭遇，總有一天絕對能夠克服這些不幸。

 

今天就是他的20歲生日了，城之內希望過了20歲後他的命運能夠跟著好轉，於是他趁著今天下班，奢侈地到了蛋糕店買了個小蛋糕，打算一個人在房間內替自己慶生順便吹蠟燭許願，但當他打開家門時，只看到一群身材高大的黑衣人及倒臥在旁被打得不成人形的父親，他顧不得手上的蛋糕急忙跑過去想查看父親的傷勢，但還沒來得及碰到父親，他的後頸就傳來一陣劇痛。

 

在倒地後意識變得迷濛的期間，城之內感覺到一隻大手扣住自己的下顎，將自己的額髮撥開像是在檢查什麼般不停摸著他的臉，他微睜的虛弱眼眸直視的方向剛好對著摔落在地狼藉不堪的蛋糕，此時此刻城之內才發現自己真正的惡運似乎才正要開始。

 

＿＿

 

有些事情不是光靠努力就能做到，自己的命運也不可能光靠許願就能翻轉，城之內早該接受這事實，就如同現在全身被扒光、雙手被緊縛在後、就像是隻待宰羔羊被丟在一張大床上的自己一樣，連在這低溫空調的房間內想拿條毯子蓋住自己都沒辦法。

 

事實上就算雙手沒被束縛住，城之內也無法如他所願地隨意動作，他全身像是被下了藥般軟綿無力，連根手指都動不了，因為雙眼被朦住所以無法得知自己身處何地，嘴裡被塞著口枷更是讓城之內連出聲求救都沒辦法，只能發出一些無意義但聽起來卻極其煽情的單音。

 

「唔......」

 

光裸的肌膚直接接觸到低溫空調的冷空氣讓城之內忍不住哆嗦了一下，他下意識的縮緊身子，但這細微的動作卻連帶牽扯到全身的肌肉，讓意識變得有些渙散的城之內再一次被後方那不可忽略的滿漲感給拉回現實，使得他不得不正視那應該正常被用來排泄之處被塞進了一顆顆塗滿潤滑劑的串珠的事實。

 

「嗯唔......唔！」城之內掙扎般微微扭動著身體。

 

那羞恥的地方被塞滿的感覺真是詭異極了，即使後穴也被抹上大量潤滑劑，但狹窄的腸壁被串珠擠滿的感覺仍不好受，本來想將身子放鬆將串珠排出去，但未經人事的內壁每被摩擦一次就帶給城之內一陣刺激，在他繃緊身子的瞬間串珠就又被吸入更深。

 

串珠如此一來一往地小幅進出帶出體內更多溼黏液體，使得城之內股間滑膩得令人難受，一些液體順著他的大腿緩緩流下更是令他羞愧到想死。

 

到底是要多倒楣才會遇到這種事，城之內心裡憤恨道。

 

被追債不是頭一遭，他早就習慣被討債的黑衣人追打還錢的生活了，但遇到這麼變態的還是第一次，照這個局勢不難判斷大概是債主向父親討不到錢，於是把自己抓來賣屁股供黑道大哥孌玩還債，今天或許是躲不過被姦淫的命運了，城之內悲哀地想道，矇在黑布下的雙眼彷彿預見了自己的悲慘未來而不禁緊閉顫抖著。

 

「喀啦。」門打開的聲音。

 

城之內感覺到有人走了進來，由於被矇住雙眼的關係讓城之內聽覺變得更為靈敏，來人進門後就直直地朝他走近，硬底皮鞋與地板摩擦每發出一聲喀的聲響就讓城之內心沉了一分，最終腳步聲停在床邊，即使目不能視，城之內仍能感受到男人直視著自己光裸身軀的露骨眼神。

 

海馬瀨人一進門看到床上的裸男時才了解杉田說的「驚喜」是什麼意思，杉田是最近吞併的企業董事之一，為了在公司整併於KC後能迅速竄上位所以積極遊走在各股東間，並企圖拉攏其他主要董事的支持，是下一個該除掉的KC不穩定因素。

 

站在床邊看著縮瑟在大床上的金髮裸男，在旅館房間略帶煽情的昏黃燈光下，裸男偏麥色的肌膚看起來細膩又光滑，修長的身軀略顯單薄但意外的性感，身上的肌肉線條分明、看不出一絲贅肉，結實的臀部更因為中間含著情趣用品的小嘴而難耐地微微扭動著。

 

全世界的男人都是視覺性的動物，只要隨便一張色情圖片幾乎就足以引起性欲，即使海馬自恃非一般世俗的凡骨，但一入眼就是如此衝擊的淫靡畫面還是讓自認自制力高的海馬本能地產生了反應。

 

那被情趣用品玩得全身輕顫不已的身體，光看就令人血脈賁張，海馬感覺有千萬隻螞蟻正慢慢地搔著自己心窩。

 

久經商場的海馬深知這是杉田的手段之一，只是不知道這到底是獻祭或是陷阱，但事實上海馬並不以為然，他從小就跟在海馬剛三郎身邊見識過各式各樣商業競爭手段，商人彼此間勾心鬥角又明爭暗鬥的技倆他早已司空見慣，而像杉田這種輕易就能捏死的膚淺投機份子他完全不看在眼裡。

 

將西裝外套脫下的寬衣聲似乎讓大床上的金髮男子緊張起來，只見側躺的光裸身子像是在做最後掙扎般扭動著，從幽穴中溢出的汨汨晶瑩順著光裸大腿流下而滴濕了床單，讓海馬看得呼吸不自覺加重。

 

他沒興趣是探究杉田此舉究竟是善意的討好巴結或是包藏禍心的惡意把戲，反正杉田那些拙劣小動作對他或對KC根本構不成一絲威脅，所以面對眼前這個送上嘴任他宰割的祭品他當然沒道理不吃，海馬望著橫陳於他眼前的男體，嘴角勾起一抹邪笑。

 

大手摸上臀瓣的瞬間，城之內像是被電到般顫慄的生澀反應讓海馬很是玩味，尤其光滑有彈性的肌膚觸感甚佳，他食髓知味地肆意撫揉著男子的身體，一下延著臀部曲線摸向柔嫩的大腿內側，一下又從敏感的後頸摸到形狀優美的背部，一雙惹火的大手毫不憐惜地大力揉捏著城之內身下每一寸肌膚。

 

第一次被這麼色情地撫摸讓城之內簡直噁心到快當場昏過去，男人像是在品鑑般在他身上或摸或捏也就算了，在他身上遊移的指尖還會故意在掠過敏感處的時候搔刮幾下，惹得他全身雞皮疙瘩不止。

 

而男人就是這麼悲哀的動物，隨便摸著摸著就會有感覺，雖然理智上覺得噁心，但城之內不得不承認，自己的身體對男人的愛撫起了反應，惱人的快感漸漸升高使得城之內呼吸逐漸加重，漸漸發熱的身體似乎挺享受大手的撫揉而微顫著，這種陌生又舒服的感覺讓城之內有些無所適從。

 

他緊咬牙根忍耐著不發出任何羞恥的叫聲，但在男人大力揉捏著自己臀部、連帶拉扯到插著串珠的後穴時，城之內終於忍不住那股被摩擦的快感而輕吟出聲。

 

「嗯唔......」城之內既無力又帶點壓抑的輕哼在只聽得見厚重呼吸聲的房間裡更顯色情，充滿情慾的呻吟甜膩地像是在誘惑，不可否認海馬聽到那聲悶哼時，想在這金髮男子體內立刻射上一發的慾望像是火燒燎原般瞬間被點燃。

 

海馬利索地將原本側躺的城之內往左一翻，將他以面朝下的方式跪著，接著壓低他的上身使呈匍匐狀，讓男人的臀部高翹在他面前，而被矇著眼又全身軟綿無力的城之內只覺得一陣天旋地轉，男人猶如玩人偶般隨意擺弄自己的身體。

 

等到他回過神後，城之內才發現自己被擺成屁股高抬像是雌獸求歡的難堪姿勢。

 

「唔唔唔－！」城之內開始劇烈掙扎起來，一想到自己那被人塗滿潤滑劑又被插著串珠的不堪地方現在正一覽無遺地呈現在一個陌生男子面前就讓他羞憤到想死，後穴也像是感知到主人的激動情緒而小口小口像在呼吸般微微開合著，深埋其中的鮮紅色串珠若隱若現。

 

看到身下的男人急欲掙脫，海馬像是在懲罰不乖的小孩般用力的打了幾下城之內的屁股，白皙的臀瓣上頓時浮現一片紅印，城之內聽到啪啪聲時一口老血幾乎快衝上心口，身為一個今天剛成年的男人居然還像小學生一樣被打屁股，而且還是以這麼羞恥的姿勢......

 

要不是現在全身無力，不然他絕對會往那變態男人臉上用力的招呼幾拳，城之內心裡憤恨道。

 

海馬則是無視身下人的羞憤，一雙大手兀自地摸上觸感極佳的光滑圓臀，用力掰開兩邊臀瓣，讓羞於見人的小穴在他面前完全呈現，溫熱的後穴因突然接觸到冷空氣瞬間收緊，但又似乎因感覺到正被人注視著而忍不住興奮地微微開闔。

 

被抹上大量潤滑劑的穴口泛著油亮，淡褐色的皺摺因深含著的串珠而被微微撐開，眼前的淫靡景像讓海馬呼吸頓時加重，直衝腦門的慾火強烈得令眼眶發熱，他修長的手指按揉著一會兒濕潤的穴口後，隨即一指直接插入仍含著數顆串珠的小穴裡。

 

「唔哼－！」

 

男人手指進入的瞬間馬上讓城之內難耐地尖喘一聲，他感受得到男人修長的手指在他體內撥弄著串珠，珠子一下子深入到直腸中央、一下子又無預警地頂弄著柔嫩的前列腺，狹窄的腸壁不停被數顆不規則轉來轉去的串珠擠壓，不放過任何一角地摩擦著嫩穴裡每一處的敏感。

 

從未感受過的奇異感瞬間襲向城之內，他簡直快被後方又撐又漲的詭異感給逼瘋了，男人手指時不時地摳弄搔刮，被撥動的珠子連帶刺激著不斷蠕動的內壁，每一下都帶給他從未體驗過的快感，男人深入自己體內的手指增加為兩指，胡亂地或左或右擴張著城之內已呈現嫣紅色的後穴，本就半勃的分身也因為被玩弄的後穴而直挺著，前端甚至還流出了興奮的白液。

 

怎麼會......這麼舒服......

 

「唔嗯、嗚唔......」從後方傳來的酥麻感讓城之內的腰難耐地隨著男人的手指擺動，潤滑劑也因為男人手指及串珠每一次小幅度進出而流下，使得溼潤的後穴變得更加黏糊不堪，在被玩弄時發出噗啾噗啾的淫靡聲，讓城之內羞恥得耳根發燙，含著口枷的嘴也不受控地發出嗚咽聲，來不及吞嚥的唾液只能順著嘴角流下。

 

明明被撫摸時身體反應如此生澀，但光是被他的手指玩弄就這麼有感覺，他一開始直覺身下的裸男大概是初次開苞,可現在卻有著不同於處子般的淫亂反應讓海馬有些亂了呼吸，他咧著嘴露出興奮難掩的笑容。隨後猛地抽出手指，順利聽到一聲眷戀般的悶哼後，海馬鬆了鬆領口後隨手將領帶大力扯掉，胡亂的解開幾顆襯衫的鈕扣，精實健壯的有力胸肌馬上畢露無遺。

 

海馬解開城之內嘴裡的口枷，拿出口枷時扯出的一條銀絲及男子的微喘讓海馬更為心騷，他單手撐在身下人的身側，整個身體覆在光裸的軀體上方，另一手揉捏了城之內觸感極佳的挺翹臀部後迅速將手指插回那濕熱的蜜穴裡。

 

「哈啊......不、啊嗯......」

 

這次手指的攻勢似乎更為猛烈，三指在窄小的壅道內不停地往不同方向開拓，還時不時地拉扯深埋其中的串珠，反覆拉出又擠入，將可憐的穴口蹂躪得沒了形狀，惹得不斷被刺激摩擦內壁的城之內只能啊啊啊的連連呻吟。

 

不久，他感覺有股熱流聚集在下腹，使得高高翹起的分身前端流出更多興奮的晶瑩液體，腦中一片空白的城之內不自覺地前後擺動著腰，溼漉的頂端來回蹭著床單，想藉此累積高潮迸發的快感。

 

好想射......好想射......就快要......

 

一心只想快點高潮的城之內忘記自己正沐浴在他人的視線中，本能地前後擺動腰，享受分身前端來回摩擦床單的快感，大量唾液也因不斷呻吟來不及吞嚥而流滿床單。

 

看著四肢趴伏的金髮裸男因為高潮將至而正不知羞恥在他面前扭動著腰、像狗一樣流著口水蹭著床單淫態盡現的模樣，有些把持不住的海馬咒罵了一聲，隨即抽出手指，一指勾著串珠外的環，曖昧又色情地在城之內的耳邊低吼著：

 

「這麼想高潮？我幫你。」海馬說完後手指猛地往外一拉，一口氣將城之內體內的串珠全數扯出。

 

「唔啊啊啊啊－－！」後方突如其來的刺激讓本來陶醉在摩擦前端快感中的城之內尖叫出聲，內壁緊緊吸附住的串珠無預警地被大力抽出，牽扯得裡邊的嫩肉又痛又爽，強烈的一陣快感襲來讓城之內忍不住痙攣，分身也弱弱地吐出一些白液。

 

他到底是個正常的男人，從後方得到快感根本無法完全釋放分身前端的緊繃，雖然因為剛才的刺激而緩解了前端一些惱人的射精感，但城之內身下的陰莖仍半勃著，且沒了串珠迎來的還有後穴所帶來的更大空虛，他能感受到後方因為想被填滿而飢渴地蠕動著，前後方都因為未充分獲得滿足而正違背著自己的理智可恥地叫囂著想要更多，體認到這點的城之內忍不住低聲啜泣。

 

「嗚......拜託......住手嗚......」

 

海馬不理會將臉埋在床單發出嗚咽哭聲的男人，他的注意力全部被眼前這個被自己玩弄到紅腫的後穴給吸引，穴口被串珠帶出的潤滑劑沾滿得黏滑盈亮，有些潤滑劑甚至還從來不及閉合的蜜穴中緩緩流下，垂涎欲滴地像在勾引他一般，方才男人的媚態早已讓他的下身勃發，現在又目賭如此淫靡不勘的畫面更是令他完全勃起的陰莖漲痛不已。

 

真是個騷貨，粗喘著氣的海馬注意到男子仍挺立的分身後忍不住嗤笑著。

 

他解開褲頭，掏出早已蓄勢待發的弩張男根，麻利地將肉棒擠進臀縫，像是要讓柱身也沾滿黏液般來回蹭著溼滑不堪的股間，享受結實柔嫩的臀瓣夾著自己硬挺的快感。

 

被俏臀擠壓的感覺讓海馬舒爽地微喘著氣，他興奮地看著私處被自己肉棒摩蹭而嚇得不敢亂動只能不斷發抖的可人兒，這男人真的太性感，性感到海馬不忍心馬上要了他，如果只是隨便抽插幾下就結束未免太可惜，他想更徹底地玩弄、更盡興地蹂躪身下這副軀體，慢慢地享受將祭品拆吃入腹的樂趣。

 

「嗚嗯......哈啊、嗚！」濕黏的股縫間被男人粗大的肉柱這麼色情地來回摩蹭讓城之內感覺詭異極了，他能感受到男人的龜頭在每一次的摩擦中都有意無意的頂著紅腫的溼漉穴口，故意的微頂一下後又馬上離開，男人惡意的反覆挑弄惹得飢渴的小穴抽搐連連。

 

海馬高挺的男根被潤滑劑及彼此的體液給滋潤得油亮，在與濕淋淋的穴口摩擦之際不時地發出曖昧的咕啾聲，聽得城之內耳根直發燙，他受不了這麼淫亂的感覺，卻又不得不承認自己被男人磨得燥熱難耐，城之內感覺體內深處正蔓延出一股難以言喻的麻癢感，慢慢地侵蝕自己的理智。

 

終於，身後的男人像是玩夠一般，緩緩將被抹得濕黏的陰莖從股縫中滑出，正當城之內鬆口氣的瞬間，他感覺到自己臀瓣再度被扒開，一個溫熱的巨物對準了穴口，隨即男人一個挺身，火熱粗壯的昂揚一下子貫進期待被填滿已久的後穴。

 

「哈啊......」

「嗯......」

 

插入的瞬間兩人同時呻吟出聲，空虛的後穴一下子吞得滿腹的奇異感讓城之內有些無所適從，許是方才被開拓潤滑充足的緣故，即使是第一次被從後方進入也沒有被破身的痛，反而有種被狠狠填滿的舒爽感，而且跟被串珠塞滿的感覺不同，男人粗長的陰莖是直挺挺地破開他體內窄小的甬道，蠻橫地將他緊縮的內壁撐開，塞得小穴又滿又漲，密合處服貼得毫無一絲縫隙。

 

後面第一次挨操的城之內大喘著氣，努力地想平穩呼吸讓自己不至於因為太刺激而當場休克在床上，但海馬卻不想順他意，早在一進入那溫熱的小穴時他就舒服得沒了方寸，外環箍著分身根部的穴口緊致有彈性，裡邊包裹著柱身的腸壁溫軟又溼滑，像是會咬人般時不時地蠕動絞緊。

 

「要動了。」海馬按捺不住想盡情蹂躪眼前這個小穴的衝動，於是順著欲望開始擺動精瘦的腰，往銷魂的後穴深處大力搗弄。

 

「呀啊、停......下啊......啊嗯－！」尚未平復呼吸就承受來自後方猛烈的撞擊，被潤滑劑充分塗抹過的內璧雖沒被強行抽插的乾澀，但後穴初嘗人事就被毫不憐惜的大力插弄仍是讓城之內忍不住哭喊出聲，且男人動得實在太快了，像是殺紅了眼根本不給任何喘息的時間般不停地操幹著他，撞得城之內嬌喘連連。

 

偌大的房間內傳來規律的肉體拍打聲及性器摩擦時絞動的淫靡水聲，不時地夾雜男人帶有哭腔的動情呻吟，金髮男子白皙光裸的身體沁出一層薄汗，在昏黃燈光的照射下散發出迷人的閃爍光澤，一頭亮麗的金髮也隨著身體的前後擺動而搖曳著，看得海馬有一瞬間的眩目，他緊抓著觸感甚好的細腰，像是要嚐遍男子裡邊的各個角落般，將自己硬挺的分身以不同角度狠狠地侵入早已被撞得發軟的小穴。

 

被徹底開拓的感覺並不好受，男人粗長的陰莖每深入到一個地方就帶給他一種陌生的感受，城之內幾乎快被後方一波波從未體驗過的快感逼瘋了，方才得不到滿足的前端也因為後方所帶來的鈍重刺激而巍顫顫地吐出滴滴白液，他努力想克制自己沉淪其中，但男人每次深入時頂弄到某個點就會讓他舒服得瞬間忘了自己正被姦淫。

 

不應該是這樣的！怎麼可以這樣！他是個男人啊！被陌生的男人當成女人般洩欲還被操到忘我什麼的根本是恥辱！

 

即使掙脫不了，城之內仍不甘心地猛搖著頭，奮力掙動著被緊箍著的腰，以為這樣可以稍稍傳達自己的不情願及憤怒感，但這種像是貓抓般的無用抵抗反而搔得海馬興致更加高昂，他發熱的雙眼瞧見了男子不斷哭泣仍尋求著解放的可憐分身，大手隨即往下一探。

 

「別急，我說過會幫你高潮的。」

 

輕拂了對方直挺的分身及沉甸甸的囊袋，耳邊馬上傳來一聲嬌媚的尖喘，海馬了然於心地嗤笑著身下人的簡單心思，但他並不想就此順了男子的願，他將心眼動到方才侵入時意外發現到的男子的前列腺，每次只要頂到那點，男子就會發出甜膩到酥麻的呻吟，下身也感受得到內壁的瞬間緊絞，於是海馬將男子的腰抬高，就著記憶中的位置，重重地往穴內的敏感點再次猛力突進。

 

「唔啊－那...那裡...嗚不、不要...嗚嗯！」

 

男人毫不留情地捅弄自己最有感覺的地方，或磨或撞地蹂躪著發癢到不行的中心，碩大的龜頭每次吮到敏感點時，就會感受到一股自尾椎傳至四肢百駭的強烈酥麻感，幾乎要將自己吞滅的快感猶如浪潮般襲來，慢慢地將城之內最後一絲理智給吞沒殆盡，最後他只能難耐地邊浪叫出聲邊射出積存已久的白濁精液。

 

高潮過後的城之內全身癱軟無力，發熱的身軀仍因剛才快感瞬間釋放而微微顫抖著，雖然身體得到滿足，但被男人從後面操射的事實卻讓城之內難堪地想咬舌自盡，他下意識地縮緊身子，卻意外聽到一聲低沉的悶哼聲，後方酸脹的後穴同時感受到男人毫無消軟反而越發硬挺的男根，還來不及從高潮後的餘韻中回復，男人就抓著城之內的腋窩用力地將他翻了過去。

 

被黑布矇住眼的城之內只覺得一陣天旋地轉，隨即背部就大力撞上柔軟的床鋪，感覺到自己的雙腳被以極重的力道張開到最大，城之內有些恐懼地往後挪了挪，但仍被男人死死抓著雙腿，粗翹的男根再一次以正面的方式侵入尚未來得及閉合的紅腫後穴。

 

「噫啊...哈啊......啊嗯－」

 

不絕於耳的嬌吟迴盪在偌大的房間內，隨著一次次撞擊所帶來的肉體拍打聲及床前後晃動咿呀聲而越發動情，海馬雙手緊緊扣住身下人的腿根，不容對方閃躲地快速聳動著腰，一下下紮實又霸道地將炙熱的分身埋入溫暖又緊致的窄小嫩穴，方才被男子突然絞緊的感覺實在太舒爽，內壁突然的收縮差點讓他忍不住出精，於是他略帶報復地狠狠回敬那早已被撞得發軟的肉穴。

 

「哼、還真會夾，真是天生就適合被操。」看著男子可憐的哭臉，海馬一時嗜虐心興起，惡狠狠地吐出一句句殘忍的話語。

 

被毫不憐惜的當成洩欲工具的感覺讓城之內內心難受得緊，想出聲反駁但怎知一張嘴就是不成句子的破碎呻吟，甚至好幾次受不了男人故意磨弄敏感點而忍不住向男人求饒。

 

但即使搖頭即使哭喊仍無法停止那猶如狂風暴雨般的侵犯，心靈已經疲累不堪，思緒也在男人一次次的衝刺下逐漸渙散，放逐僅存的理智後只剩下身體單方面享受彼此性器摩擦所帶來的快感及愉悅，才剛發洩過的分身再次不爭氣地緩緩抬頭，前端流出汨汨渴望的津液，城之內彷彿陷入情欲泥沼般無法自拔地迎合著男人的動作，沉淪在這場沒有愛的性交裡。

 

正在興頭上的海馬則十分樂意身下人順從般地配合，他將城之內的大腿壓至胸前，雙手撐在兩側，精壯的身子整個籠罩著幾乎被對折的光裸身軀。

 

兩人第一次距離如此地近，他仔細端詳眼前這張被黑布矇住雙眼的臉龐，凌亂的金色髮絲和著汗水服貼在額上，紅潤的小嘴一下緊咬著下唇，一下又按耐不住快感而微張發出陣陣磨人的嬌吟，早已刷上一層醉人霏紅的粉嫩雙頰映在光滑的肌膚上更是讓海馬有種想一口咬上去的衝動，海馬瞇起眼，隨即攫住了那彷彿在誘惑他的雙唇。

 

「唔嗚、唔嗯......唔！」

 

海馬逕自吻上對方滿是唾液浸濕的雙唇，在城之內還來不及反應時就強硬地將自己的舌頭伸進去，糾纏著對方柔嫩的丁香小舌並強制與之共舞，靈活又霸道的舌頭像是要舔遍男子口中甜美的津液般不停地彼此纏繞著，直挺的男根感受到對方內壁熱情地包覆絞動，於是更為賣力地貫穿濕滑不堪的小穴。

 

城之內被男人吻得全身酥麻，他感覺得到自己心臟正不自然地急速鼓動，尤其是從心窩散發出的熱潮更是烘得他全身發燙，後穴被狠狠頂弄到深處所帶來的奇異舒暢感讓城之內恍惚地回應著男人火熱的吻。

 

上面是舌頭過於激烈的交纏及唾液彼此相濡帶來的嘖嘖聲，下面是未曾間歇過的活塞動作帶出黏液磨擦時的溼濡聲及肉體碰撞的拍打聲，淫靡又色情地刺激著城之內每一寸感官，他忘我地用緊縛住的雙手撸動著自己分泌著白液的分身，感受來自前後冉冉而升的快感。

 

終於在一次的大力貫穿下，城之內搖著頭到達第二次高潮，柔嫩內壁突然間的緊致也讓海馬悶哼一聲，隨即也抽插十餘下後在他體內射出積蓄已久的精液。

 

高潮結束後海馬退出那溫暖之處，白濁的精液緩緩從未閉合的紅腫穴口流出的淫麋畫面刺激著他的視覺感官。

 

他不是沒有過性經驗，因為身份的關係，即使是慾望來的時候他也從不缺任何性伴侶，甚至與女人男人都有過數次，但如此痛快的性愛還是第一遭，男子的身體與自己十分契合，但不知為何他只要一想到這男子是杉田派來的人時，他的心裡會像突然被挖走一塊般感到空虛。

 

還不夠，這樣還不夠。

 

海馬粗喘著氣望著身下同樣也氣喘吁吁的男子，硬挺的乳頭嵌在極淡的乳暈上很是惹眼，尤其隨著不斷起伏的胸膛上下晃動更是讓海馬突覺口乾舌燥了起來，他猛地俯下身含住一邊，連舔帶咬地蹂躪起男子惹人憐愛的乳頭。

 

「啊......！」胸前突然傳來被啃咬的痛讓疲憊的城之內再度回神過來，男人有力的舌頭不停地舔弄著敏感的乳頭，另一邊甚至還被手指挑逗般地搓揉著，或吸吮或摳弄，欺負得兩邊乳頭又麻又疼，男人落在他胸前的髮絲不時地搔過被玩弄得紅腫的乳首更是讓城之內癢得不斷扭動。

 

「拜託、不要了......」城之內緊縛的雙手無力地推著在他胸前肆虐的男人，嘴裡盡含糊著苦苦哀求的呢喃。

 

「你會喜歡的。」海馬置若罔聞著他的求饒，逕自舔弄著那對令他愛不釋手的乳頭。

 

海馬唇舌並用嘬弄著小巧的乳首，牙齒更是時不時輕咬著早已硬挺的豆粒，毫不留情的大力吸吮著男子胸前的脆弱，吸得城之內渾身攤軟，嘴裡一開始的哀求也變成忘我的甜膩呻吟。

 

「嗯啊...哈啊、不、嗚嗯......」

 

難受又舒服的感覺讓城之內不停地喘著氣，被舔得盈盈亮亮滿是唾液光澤的乳頭瑟瑟地挺立在胸肌上，察覺男人的溫軟的唇舌離開，城之內隨即微側著挺胸，將另一邊不甘寂寞的直挺乳首在海馬面前完全展現，像是哀求他也吸吮嚐嚐般不停上下起伏，讓海馬看得又是一陣腦熱。

 

「真是隻淫亂的小狗。」

 

被城之內的媚態吸引住的海馬一把將人拉起讓他坐在自己腿上，瘋狂般地親吻著眼前迷人的光裸身軀，兩手捧著兩邊臀瓣用力分開，再一次挺身將炙熱的慾望埋進溫暖的甬道中－－－

 

＿＿＿＿

＿＿

 

陽光自窗外灑進房間，照耀著沐浴在一片溫暖金黃裡的疲倦睡顏，直射進來的溫和陽光耀眼得讓城之內有一瞬間睜不開眼，他下意識地想用手臂遮擋陽光，接著緩緩睜開了眼。

 

發生了......什麼事......？

 

城之內艱難地欲坐起身，怎知甫一動作就感受到來自全身上下傳來的劇烈痠痛，使不上力的腰更是讓他連起身都困難，他努力回想著昨晚的一切，從後穴傳來的不適讓他臉色越趨發白。

 

他昨晚被綁架了。

 

而且還被一個不認識的男人上了！

 

昨晚的記憶如潮水般瞬間翻騰，腦中閃過的盡是男人一次次要了他的不堪畫面，回憶到後來甚至想起自己最後配合著男人的動作肆意地擺動身體、雙手的繩索被解開後仍像個男妓一樣抱著自己雙腿方便男人進出，城之內越想臉色越灰白，但一回想起昨晚被操得精疲力竭、酣暢淋漓的那股盡興感又不免讓城之內臉上一陣刷紅。

 

那是一場十分暢快的性愛，腦中突然浮出這個結論讓城之內猛烈搖著頭，理智上他無法接受昨晚被男人孌玩居然還享受其中的自己，但內心卻早已無可救藥的沉淪在男人的技巧裡，城之內忍不住頻頻回想起意識昏沉時男人落在他身上每一處溫柔近似憐愛的吻，回想起那雙輕柔地撫摸著自己臉頰的厚實大手，還有那無數次的擁吻及感受彼此的體溫及心跳的瞬間。

 

坐在床上的城之內思緒越飄越遠，浸淫在昨晚幾度甜蜜的歡愛回憶中更是讓他不禁臉頰微熱。

 

眼睛的餘光撇向床頭櫃上的電子鐘，看到上面的時間後城之內猛然跳了起來，1月26日上午9時41分，早已過了送早報的時間！他慌張地想趕緊起身下床，怎知一碰到地雙腳馬上痠軟無力導致城之內重重地摔在地上。

 

「好痛......」跌坐在地的城之內無力地倚在床邊，瞬間襲來的疼痛讓他清醒了不少。

 

他剛在想什麼？

 

他居然在回味昨晚的一切？

 

難不成他愛上了強暴自己的罪犯？城之內克也你到底是有多沒用！半身趴伏在床上的城之內握緊雙拳，重重地往床單上搥打，他第一次這麼看不起自己。

 

環視四周，琥珀色的眼眸無神地望著空無一人的偌大房間，纏繞在房間中寂寥冷清的空氣彷彿在嘲笑方才還沉醉在昨晚溫柔假象中的自己、嘲笑直到昨天都還相信著人生能有所改變的自己，他漠然地看著自己承歡過後狼狽不堪的身體，以及散落在凌亂大床上的繩索和情趣用品，城之內心裡的酸楚漸漸發酵，無法言語又無限膨脹的委屈與空虛終於讓他眼淚潰堤出來。

 

「可惡......」佈滿乾掉體液及紅痕的光裸身子捲曲著，為什麼會這樣？為什麼總是他遇到這種事？從小到大那揮之不去的惡運猶如藤蔓般緊緊糾纏著自己，一次次消磨著他內心對人生那僅存的一絲希望，城之內像個無助的孩子般縮瑟在床邊，任憑可憐的啜泣聲在偌大的房間裡迴盪。

 

 

成年後的第一天，他得到了一件名為絕望的生日禮物。

 

 

__________

______

 

再一次見到那個人時已經過了兩個月。

 

在那晚過後，海馬瀨人可以說是以迅雷不及掩耳的速度展開剷除KC內部反動人士的行動，將杉田及其他有異心的反動人士拔除掉，在雷厲風行地徹底整頓整個海馬集團的期間，海馬為了轉移內部員工的注意力而積極接洽與其他領域合作的專案，除了讓員工無暇理會公司內部的人事動盪外，更是藉此機會將觸角伸至遊戲業以外的部分，拓展KC在國內的其他市場。

 

推開厚重的玻璃門，海馬瀨人一腳跨進這間最近跟KC合作的連鎖咖啡廳，裝飾在門上的風鈴隨著門的開啟而叮鈴作響，伴隨著清脆悅耳鈴聲的是店員親切的招呼聲。

 

「歡迎光臨，請問需要什麼？」突如其來的熟悉聲音讓海馬瞬間停頓一下。

 

這聲音......？

 

說不出的熟悉感讓海馬猛地轉身，映入眼眸的是一位穿著制服、手上拿著菜單的金髮男子，海馬怔怔地望著眼前的人，眼神銳利得像是要看穿男子般目不轉睛地上下打量著。

 

這熟悉的臉龐、熟悉的聲音、熟悉的金髮，難不成......？

 

「請問需要什麼嗎......？」被眼前的客人沉默地專注盯著讓金髮男子有些不自在地縮了縮，但仍勉強維持臉上的笑容等待眼前的客人回應。

 

再次聽到男子的聲音讓海馬更加確定眼前的人是那晚被自己操到不成人形的「祭品」，沒想到居然會以這樣的形式再一次遇到他。

 

即使事隔兩個月他仍清楚記著那晚發生的一切，在那場激烈的性愛過後，海馬在男子昏睡不久立刻離開那房間，趁著在暗處的老鼠們還來不及動手回收影片時就先吩咐磯野將房間內的閉路針孔全數拆除，在被杉田那拙劣又老套的手段威脅前就先下手為強將他處理掉。

 

這男人果然是個圈套，他想。

 

他沒興趣探究金髮男子跟杉田的關係是什麼，也沒興趣知道將杉田剷除掉後男子會有什麼下場，或許會一起連帶被清算，又或許會被同路人滅口，但這些都不關他的事，因為海馬十分清楚，再盡興的性愛、再契合的身體也只都是一夜的歡場罷了，他遵從慾望但不代表會就此耽溺其中。

 

在剷除掉杉田後的兩個月來，他從沒回想過那一晚發生的事，以更精確的說法來講就是他絲毫未曾將當晚的事放在心上，但現在不經意與事主再次重逢卻讓海馬內心泛起一小波漣漪，那深埋心中從未憶起的記憶隨著層層漣漪開始群起波瀾，最後猶如潮水般瞬間翻騰。

 

記憶中那不知被他吻過多少次的紅潤雙唇現在正笑盈盈地對他露出甜美的弧度、那晚被他舔了無數次的羞紅雙頰現在仍是粉嫩得令他想一口咬下，從領口延伸出的鎖骨讓他回想起那晚被他啃咬得厲害的性感頸項，窗外明媚的陽光灑在那頭耀眼迷人的金髮上更是讓海馬看得有瞬間恍惚。

 

這是他第一次看到男子的眼睛，如同玻璃球般明亮純粹的月金色瞳眸中映著自己的身影，單單一個眨眼就牽動著海馬全部情緒，原來這男人連眼睛都是如此漂亮嗎，對方充滿疑惑望著自己的琥珀色眼眸讓海馬有瞬間的屏息，因為身高的關係讓男子的視線有些上抬，從海馬的角度看就像一隻等著主人發落命令的金毛犬一樣，海馬鬼使神差地伸出手想撫揉眼前柔軟的金髮......

 

「城之內！」一個叫喊讓海馬的動作瞬間停頓，然後看著眼前被喚做城之內的男子被另一位穿著制服的黑髮店員大力拉過去，「你在發什麼呆啊城之內！這位可是海馬娛樂集團的社長啊！」

 

「啊......？」在城之內還來不及反應過來，黑髮男子就馬上用手壓低那顆金色腦袋，看著記憶中的那頭亮麗金髮此時此刻卻落在其他男人手上，海馬的眉頭無意識地微抽了一下，臉部表情瞬間冷卻，一雙凌厲的藍眸不帶溫度地死盯著那隻手。

 

見海馬似乎怒氣漸盛，以為自家員工闖禍的黑髮男子更是用力壓低城之內的頭，兩人呈現九十度鞠躬姿態。

 

「社、社長，不好意思，我是副店長御伽，這位是新來的員工，如果方才有失禮的地方還請多多擔待......我馬上幫您帶位！」

 

御伽說完後馬上將城之內打發至內場，海馬則是被招待到沙發區坐，面對御伽仔細的餐點介紹及點餐，他只是心不在焉地點了一杯黑咖啡後，就將視線重新擺回到那忙碌的金色身影上。

 

這一看，就是三個小時。

 

在那之後海馬幾乎時不時就會帶著辦公用的筆電往咖啡店跑，即使工作忙碌但仍維持一個禮拜至少一次的頻率光顧，店裡的沙發區儼然成為海馬第二個辦公室，也多虧了海馬頻繁的光顧，讓這間原本就因為與KC合作而漸有名氣的咖啡店多了個「KC社長」這個店內活招牌而更加聲名大噪，每天來店的客人絡繹不絕。

 

醉翁之意不在酒，海馬知道自己是為了什麼而來。

 

所以每當他走進店裡第一件事一定是找尋那抹金色身影，在兩人眼神相接時，就能看到城之內笑容滿面地朝自己小跑步過來，那彷彿飼養犬發現主人回家時馬上過來迎接的可愛模樣讓海馬覺得不管看幾次都不夠。

 

海馬每次坐在咖啡店裡的時間約一小時，雖然絕大多數時間都是在處理公事，但他仍不忘觀察城之內的一舉一動，習慣性地捕捉城之內表現在臉上的一切喜怒哀樂。

 

曾有一次城之內在櫃台低著頭專注地做著咖啡拉花時，被後方處理進貨的御伽一個不注意撞了一下而整個人往前傾，等到城之內再次抬頭，鼻子上就多了一跎白色的奶泡，他急忙四周張望尋找面紙，卻不小心與目睹全程的海馬四目相接，只見城之內有些不好意思地別過臉，接著搔了搔頭、朝著海馬露出一個大大的笑臉。

 

『真糟糕吶。』從嘴型來看，當時的城之內似乎是對他說這句話。

 

的確很糟，海馬發現自己因為城之內那個無防備的笑容而心臟漏跳好幾拍時也是同樣的想法，他感受到內心那股莫名情愫正迅速膨脹，讓他不得不承認自己的確對城之內存在著某些特殊情感，而這份情感似乎也悄悄地從海馬的心理影響到生理。

 

有時他看著城之內送餐時伸出的手，海馬會想起那晚欲拒還迎般抵著他胸膛的冰涼指尖。

 

有時他看著城之內穿著半身圍裙而束緊的腰部曲線，海馬會回想起那晚在衝刺時被自己狠狠抓出紅痕的細腰。

 

有時他看著城之內勻稱修長的雙腿，海馬會想起那晚自己是如何用力張開它、並緊箍著腿根在城之內體內盡情馳騁、最後還讓那雙腿心甘情願環住自己的腰。

 

更多時候是他走在帶位的城之內後方，視線卻無意識地往對方臀部瞧，看著那被牛仔褲包裹著的窄臀，海馬的思緒總是會飄到那一夜旖旎，回想著那裡的緊致及溫度，接著心猿意馬了起來。

 

到底為什麼他堂堂海馬娛樂集團的社長要每天對著一名咖啡店的店員意淫？藉著看他的手啊腳的來回味那一晚美好根本愚蠢至極！

 

海馬曾想過用強迫的手段再上他一次，以宣洩自己每日越漸膨漲的生理慾望，但一想到這種行為可能會使城之內從此厭惡自己，海馬就立刻打消了念頭；他也曾想過花錢買下城之內一晚，但在他事後得知城之內當時是因為父親欠債才被杉田的手下以討債為由綁架到他床上、而不是自願從事援交行為的真相後，海馬又打消了內心這個名叫買春的念頭。

 

不，他想要的不僅是與城之內身體方面的結合，他應該追求的是兩人往後更進一步的發展。

 

但事實上，因為身份的關係，城之內似乎不敢太逾矩地找海馬攀談，他可以跟店裡的其他客人相談甚歡，但對自己卻仍存在著一定的拘謹恭敬，最多就是送餐時聽見城之內笑笑地對海馬說聲「辛苦了」或是「加油哦」之類的打氣，在海馬頻繁光顧咖啡店的這一整個月來，他與城之內之間從沒有過稱得上是對話的交談，兩人的關係就這樣微妙的維持在店員與常客的平衡上。

 

直到海馬因處理跨國專案而遠渡美國、整整一個月沒看到城之內的那段期間，他才充分體會到什麼叫做朝思暮想、什麼叫做魂牽夢縈。

 

早上喝咖啡時會想起城之內在店裡忙碌的身影，部屬遞資料時他會想起城之內送餐時的笑容，別人喊他社長時他腦中會迴響起城之內的聲音，甚至晚上躺在床上，他只要一闔眼就會該死的回想起那一晚美好的纏綿。

 

海馬徹底低估了城之內對自己的影響力，他發現自己不管是生理還是心理都開始對城之內產生了相當程度的制約及需求，而那股接近上癮的依賴性更是讓他這一個月來都處於心神不寧的狀態。

 

或許這就叫愛戀，海馬瀨人如是想。

 

「叮鈴鈴」推開厚重的玻璃門，回國後的海馬第一件事就是直奔咖啡店以解相思，一進到店內就習慣性地左右張望尋找那熟悉的金色身影，而櫃台後方的店員抬頭一看到有客人進來後馬上跑出來招呼。

 

「歡迎光......啊、是海馬社長！」看到前來接待的店員是御伽時，海馬微微皺了一下眉頭。

 

不是預想中的金毛犬讓海馬內心不免有些失落，回國後的他特地排開所有面會及約見，就是因為想在第一時間看到城之內，怎知第一個跑來接待他的居然是御伽......海馬的好心情頓時少了一半，不自覺地在內心不停嘀咕著。

 

照理說假日這天是禁休的，城之內不可能不在，難不成在內場？

 

在隨著御伽帶位的同時，海馬眼神也不斷地掃視整間店，到沙發區前還特意繞過御伽，往內場的方向走，但仍是撲了個空。

 

「社、社長，請問您在找什麼？」

 

不理會身後御伽的叫喊，海馬逕自繞了整個餐區，他發現店內擺設跟裝璜與他出國前看到的有些許不同，有些桌椅明顯汰換過，店內的人潮與先前相比更是少了將近一半。

 

怎麼回事？整間店瀰漫著一股不對勁的氛圍，海馬敏銳的直覺告訴自己，在他出國的這段期間這間店肯定發生過什麼事，況且最重要的是，城之內不見了。

 

「慢著。」海馬趁著御伽送餐時抓住他的手，語氣冷得連自己都沒察覺。

 

「呃......請問社長還需要什麼嗎？」突然被大力抓住讓御伽嚇了一跳，一回頭就對到海馬惡狠狠的視線更是讓御伽瞬間一陣惡寒。

 

「他人呢？」

 

「他......？」

 

御伽有些疑惑地重複著海馬的問題，腦中思索著海馬口中的「他」是指誰，只見御伽眨了眨眼後，隨即恍然地答道：「啊、社長問的是城之內嗎？他離職了喔。」

 

離職？海馬有些訝異地微睜著眼，原本員工離職就是件很平常的事，可是依城之內的家境狀況來看，他不可能隨便就辭掉這間與同業相比待遇算高的工作。在海馬內心仍疑惑著城之內離職原因的同時，御伽接著繼續說道：

 

「啊，原來社長剛剛是在找城之內啊！也是呢，他的確是個很認真的員工，很多客人都很喜歡他。」御伽眼中帶笑地毫不掩飾稱讚自家員工，而海馬聽到御伽說『喜歡』這兩個字時則是明顯停頓一會，在海馬還來不及反應那句話的含意前，御伽就逕自說道：

 

「但是啊，城之內要是繼續在這裡，那些人三不五時就來店裡亂砸亂鬧的也真的不是辦法，最重要的是客人都被嚇跑了。」御伽邊說邊將海馬桌上的點餐單收起來，眼神透露著些許無奈。

 

「那些人？」海馬疑問道。

 

「其實我不太清楚，只聽說是城之內在外面欠債方面的問題......」御伽習慣性地用手指捲著瀏海，腦中卻不停地回想起城之內遞出辭呈那天的愧疚表情。

 

因為他的緣故所以店被砸了，城之內雖沒講明但臉上盡是對大家的歉意，於是隔天他就提出辭呈，連薪水也沒領就跟大家道別離開，事實上即使城之內婉拒領當月薪水，那些薪資仍無法賠償店裡全部損失，但總公司方面似乎不打算跟城之內或那些人有任何債務上的牽連所以也沒主動向他提出賠償，這對城之內來說或許是算不幸中的大幸也說不定。

 

「少了這麼好的員工真的很可惜，不過社長您不用擔心，我們在培訓新員工這部分相當有經驗，一定很快就能......咦社長？」

 

御伽話還沒說完，海馬就倏地起身，不理會身後御伽的呼喊，深邃的藍眸像是做了什麼決定般閃過一絲堅定，修長的手指拉過大衣衣領，海馬淡淡地對著領口的微型對講器向另一端下了一道指令。

 

「把城之內克也帶過來。」

 

 

TBC

 

_______

 

2年前的H文練筆，結果被很多小夥伴敲這篇的後續......  
當時的後續構想是海馬變迷弟倒追城之內（x）  
但現在可能會改變一下劇情走向（不過還是HE就是了:D）  
預估大概3篇完結y

 

對了，文的標題Stockholm syndrome，就是有名的斯德哥爾摩症候群  
不要懷疑，這就是指城之內的狀態（刪除線）

 

（ps 對病名如有其他專業解釋什麼的請無視本文oyz我當時只是寫爽的啊不要噴我QQ）


End file.
